


Friends with an upgrade

by Mahina_Lupe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahina_Lupe/pseuds/Mahina_Lupe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short lemony one shot between Trunks and Goten that was requested by Charismatic Beauty on FFN  . Its my first male slash so be gentle and its only a teeny tiny bit angst like if you blink you'll miss it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with an upgrade

Trunks ,and Goten had just finished a grueling sparring session. They were both sitting out on the grass shirtless breathing hard while drinking bottled water . Goten laying down on the grass looking up into the sky . While trunks was sitting down an arm across one of his knees seemingly lost in thought . Goten had turned on his side facing trunks a hand holding up his head while watching him . "Hey Trunks ?" Said Goten seeming to come to some kind of internal decision after watching his lifelong friend . "yea Goten what's up ?" Trunks inquired while tilting his head slightly to look at the younger boy . Goten seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle with the words till he blurted out " haveyoueverhadsex?" Trunks looked at his friend curiously "umm I know I'm a genius ,and all but I'm still going to need you to speak slower now let's try again what was your question ?" Goten blushed a little while rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly still he took a deep breath and tried again " I mean I was asking if you ever had sex you know like with a guy or considered it at all ?" Trunks tilted his head still watching Goten " No , I've never really thought about it you know ? I don’t exactly have a problem with it I just know it'll be different than being with a woman ." After Trunks' answer there was silence across the clearing . " umm trunks ?" Goten says while placing a hand on his friends shoulder . I kind of have a confession to make … I … I .. Love you I mean I'm in love with you it's been going on for a while now for the better half of my entire life ". Trunks didn’t exactly take that news well at first he freaked out and jumped up detaching Goten's arm . " So that’s where the question came from ? DO you expect me to want to have sex with you now is that it !" He said breathing heavily . "Trunks Please . Please don't get mad ok ? I tried I tried SO freaking hard to let it go seeing you with all those girls going through the breakups with you I was always by your side through everything , we grew up together we're best friends I'd never treat you the way they did I'd never hurt you I tried to get rid of these feelings but it won't go away if anything it's just getting stronger I've learned to accept my feelings maybe .. maybe you can accept me too .... I see the way you look at me sometimes when we're watching T.V or hanging out You love me too Trunks You just have to accept it now … for both of our happiness " Trunks chuckled defeatedly, and ran his hand through his lavender locks and looking up at Goten through his lashes " You're fucking crazy man you know that ." Goten starts chuckling as well while moving closer " Maybe I am but I love you .. and you love me so I guess that means I'm your kind of crazy" he whispers lips a breath away from Trunks who's eyes go wide as Goten leans in those last few millimeters ,and kisses him. The kiss was rough at first both of them having to get a feel for the other then Trunks grabs Goten by his Gi pants and pulls him closer till his body is flush against his own feeling every muscle their erections rubbing against one another. Making them both moan out ,and take advantage of their open mouths to use their tongues and explore . The Kiss had gone from sweet and innocent to dirty in what seemed like seconds . Trunks biting gotens bottom lip as he pulled on Trunks hair . What felt like hours but could've been minutes or seconds later they separated breathing heavily " you … you wanna maybe go back to my place ?" Asked Goten lips swollen from their kissing Trunks gave him a little smirk that had Gotens erection paying extra attention " I'll race you there " he said then took off Goten needed a minute to process that he was about live out one of his fantasies and took off after the man he loved . 5 minutes later Goten had reached his apartment Trunks had a Key so he was already inside . leaning up against the wall fully naked now with that dangerous looking smirk on his face " what took you so long I was growing old waiting " trunks said before he turned and walked to the bedroom . Gotens heart was racing he was doing this this was really happening . He was going to get to have sex with trunks he would be sooo pissed if he was dreaming ( he pinched himself just to check . He wasn't ) took off the rest of his clothes and followed trunks into the bedroom . He was spread out on the bed . his hands behind his head . Goten took a minute to just look at him his tanned muscled skin his long lavender hair his strong capable hands . Goten was in heaven up until Trunks threw him a bottle of lube and a condom then he rephrase his internal statement . Now he was in heaven , Goten crawled up the bed up to trunks who was watching him the whole time . till he reached him then trunks turned on to his stomach arched his back ,and presented himself to Goten who had already lubed up one finger and licked his hand . His hand he used to grab hold of Trunks slowly pumping him listening to his moans as he panted while he was pleasing trunks with one hand he used the other to tease His hole before slowly putting his whole finger inside letting him get used to it while still jacking him off to keep him loose. As trunks adjusted to the first finger Goten put another one in and started to scissor him . Opening him up more before he added a third one . Still slowly opening him up till trunks growled for him to just get on with it already . Goten removed boh hands while Trunks grumbled to get and place the condom on and lube himself up. He positioned himself behind trunks one hand on the older man's back another lining himself up until finally finally ! He pushed all the way in and bottomed out . They both stayed still for a moment adjusting to the new feeling Goten biting his lip to hold himself or this wasn’t going to last very long . Then slowly he began to move that is until trunks growled at him to hurry up . Then he grabbed him by his lavender hair and started pounding into him quickly and forcefully . Leaning over him to bite his shoulder as he used his other hand to quickly Pump Trunks to completion . With all the new senses the feel of being completely full as well as Gotens calloused hands on his rock hard dick it didn't last long and trunks was coming with a groan all over gotens sheets .Goten quickly grabbed hold of Trunks' hips and pounded into him there was a huge crack but neither of them were paying any attention as the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans and growls that filled the air and one whispering the others name .They couldn't really care about much else finally finally goten came with a roar and a final push before he flopped on Trunks' back . Before rolling over throwing an arm around the other mans waist . while both males tried to catch their breath. Finally After a couple minutes trunks said " you know it's my turn to be on top next time ... oh and we're going to have to get you a new bed and fix your wall too " Goten simply smiled because there was going to be a next time .


End file.
